


lovely, dusty-soled boyfeet

by oonaseckar



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Classics, F/M, Incest, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, sacred rites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Charles and Camilla have a little secret rite of their own.  They invite Richard in on it.
Relationships: Camilla Macaulay & Richard Papen, Camilla Macaulay/Charles Macaulay, Camilla Macaulay/Richard Papen, Charles Macaulay/Richard Papen
Kudos: 5





	lovely, dusty-soled boyfeet

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Secret History.

At the end of dinner there'd been too many awkward silences already. I was beginning to feel either superfluous to requirements, or not in on the joke somehow.

The idea of being fucked by Charles wasn't altogether objectionable. I suppose partly because of the unearned affection he'd always freely proffered me, something I knew full well I would never _not_ be willing to whore myself out for. And partly because of the idea of Camilla watching: well, mostly the thought of her _wanting_ to watch, dissolved any resistance in me to the idea.

There was a lot of snickering between the pair of them about _untried virgins_ and _sacrifices to the gods,_ as they laid me out, pulled me this way and that, disrobed me. A couple of checks that I was sober enough to know, that consent was present. I began to get a bit annoyed. As far as other guys were concerned I was new to the game, yes. But considering the fact that every other guy I knew, and maybe seventy per cent of the girls, were trying really, really hard to be bixexual, I was hardly unacquainted with the technical procedures.

'If you ask me _one more time_ if I know what I'm doing, Charles, I'll give you a demonstration of what we're supposed to be about, just to check that _you_ do,' I said snidely, eventually.


End file.
